The First Time
by Terraria
Summary: It was Krista's first time, beneath the trees and the leaves; and she never expected anything better. (YmirxKrista YURI. Also very lemon-y. Don't read if yr not ok with it.


Krista remembered her first time – it was a beautiful day, with sunlight glancing off the leaves and the wonderful aqua of the lake. It was an ideal, serene environment, and she remembered sitting upon that bench admiring it all. She enjoyed the pleasant winds, how the sunlight seemed to make the water glimmer as though it were made of jewels. The air smelt fresh as she took it all in, her wide-spread hat and flimsy sundress fluttering in the breeze.

She had came along, then – Ymir, her one true friend. With a smile and a wave she was invited to sit next to her, enjoying the pleasantly cool day which was somehow breezy and sunny at the same time. Krista remembered pointing out many things to her friend that day, from the shimmering lake to the emerald trees, but Ymir's eyes only seemed to linger on her, her golden-haired goddess, seated upon her wooden throne.

"You know, you're the most beautiful thing here."

Krista flushed red with embarrassment and promptly hid her crimson face. Ymir simply laughed and leaned upon her friend, jostling her playfully on the shoulder. However, the force employed into that simple shove was enough to send Krista sprawling onto her back on the bench, with Ymir on top of her. Krista's sky blue eyes widened in the awkward scenario and she attempted at pushing her off, but to her surprise Ymir persisted in staying just where she was. With a grin she leaned closer, pressing her arms to her slim waist as she closed the distance between them.

Before Krista knew it her lips were pressed against hers, warm, gentle and loving. The red flush over her blonde's cheek heightened to an overly crimson level, feeling the other girl's body against hers as her lips hungrily pushed into hers. Krista was unnerved partly, but mostly pleasured by the kiss and how wonderfully perfect they mouths seemed to go with each other. When they parted, she was almost disappointed.

Before she even knew it her hat was on the ground, turned upside down on the sidewalk as it fell from her golden head. Ymir's fingers weaved into her lovely locks as their mouth's met once again, this time half-opened to allow their tongues to slip through. Krista relished the moment with her beautiful friend as her body pressed into hers. Her fingers slipped through Ymir's hairband, yanking it off so her waves of shoulder-length chestnut hair slipped free from their bind.

And then her sundress was fluttering daintily onto the ground.

Ymir held her close, crushing her with an iron grip as her fingers remained tangled in her hair. Krista felt her arms tighten around her bare waist as their lips remained pressed together. She was slightly embarrassed, clothed only in her panties and bra, but she trusted Ymir not to hurt her and promptly slid her fingers up her friend's shirt.

The brown-haired one helped slip the garment over her head, where it lay forgotten with her sundress. Bare skin pressed against each other, sending hot shivers up Krista's spine. With fumbling fingers she began undoing the other's pants, loosening it so that it fell into a heap on the ground. Ymir's strength crushed into her, trailing kisses down her neck as her hands rubbed against the clasp of the garment securing her chest. With red smudging her face it slipped off, pressing her now naked breasts against Ymir's bare skin.

This enticed excitement in the other, for she carried the half-naked girl off the bench and laid her gently upon the ground. The soft grass beneath was much preferable to the hard wood of the bench and they continued to kiss, eager pants and excited gestures resuming upon the grass.

Ymir's bra, unclasped by Krista in a haze of heated moments, slipped off her slim waist, revealing her chest. Krista allowed her fingers to slip down her friend's naked upper torso, inciting eager moans to slip through her lips. Before she knew it Ymir's hands had seized her breasts, fingers rubbing eagerly against the brown nubs centered upon each. Krista had never felt such overwhelming pleasure, seeping into the very core of her being as she was being felt up. Moans slipped from her mouth as Ymir removed her hands from the chest, allowing her mouth to close over the reddened nipple of her left breast. Krista arched her back in ecstasy, bunching handfuls of Ymir's hair and pushing it further down so more of her skin could be put into her mouth. Krista's eyes began to haze over as pleasure emanated from her every pore.

In flash her panties disappeared and she was stretched completely nude before her. Ymir's smirk made her cringe inwardly in shyness as she slowly widened the gap between her legs. Ymir kissed the top of her head and slowly trailed sucks and kisses down to the newly revealed area. Smiling, the taller girl slipped her panties off and grinded her womanhood into hers. Krista gasped in delight and clung steadfastly onto her friend, relishing this moment as pleasure hit her in waves.

Before long Krista felt her legs being thrown over the other girl's shoulder, pink and red smudging her pale face as she readied herself for what was to come. A gasp tore from her throat as she felt something foreign enter her. Glancing down, she realized that Ymir had slid a single finger into her entrance, thrusting into her excitedly. The pleasure was like nothing she ever felt before – it incited a heat within her, a growing warmth that spread throughout her body. Ymir felt Krista's body responding eagerly with her thrust and added another finger into the combo. Krista squealed as she felt two fingers pound into her, scissoring her entrance further apart.

Soon five fingers were now thrusting into her, pounding her with waves of pleasure. Krista felt her body flood with adrenalin and her hips moved in response to each eager push. She felt the growing sensation in the pit of her stomach and knew she was about to release her burden. Shakily through vibrant moans, Krista informed the other of this growing sense, and the brunette girl simply smirked and slid out her fingers. The pleasure ended, just for a moment, because as soon as the fingers withdrew from her entrance Ymir stuck her tongue inside and became thrusting deeply.

Krista screamed in pleasure, feeling wave after wave of delight as her friend's plump tool pushed into her. She felt every shove into her body, rocking her with moans and screams of her friend's name. Finally, the sensation in her belly petered out, emptying the load into Ymir's mouth. Krista lay in the soft emerald grass, panting from the exertion. Ymir slid up to her, smiling, and pressed her lips into hers. Krista wrapped her arms around her, slid her eyes closed, and gave in to the affectionate kiss.

As the wind blew by, rustling the leaves and grass, the two exhausted girls gave into the will of sleep, not caring who saw them sprawled upon the ground embracing each other in slumber.


End file.
